Kuroi
by Shinori-the-bunni
Summary: Tomoe betrays Battousai and leaves him devasted..kaoru hates battousai...but can that change? Find out! Rated 'R' for: Lemons later on KK, RR! chappie 3 up
1. Chapter 1: Kuroi

[_[-Kuroi-]_]  
  
[ A/N: Hey, trying out a brand new Fanfic! I'm really not sure how the plot will progress, kinda work with what I have at the time as I go along! I have a basic idea, but I'll work out all the details later. Okay, so here we go, first chapter. Oh and if anyone wonders what the title means, it means "Black," or "Dark" or something along those lines. Okay, enough of my senseless blabbering lets get this show on the road! ]  
  
__________________________________________  
  
As night fell upon the streets of Tokyo, a small figure moved through the heavy crowds, rushing home amidst light snow and cheery laughter. As Christmas drew nearer and nearer, many people had much shopping to finish up. As the tiny figure wove in and out of the crowded sidewalks, small footsteps appeared in the snow. They stopped at a store, which was dimly lit.  
  
A bell rang somewhere overhead as the young boy pushed the door open. The wooden door creaked slightly, and shut a bit behind him, the young boy stepping into the store. Few candles alongside the store lay burning, the wax dripping down the sides. The candlelight illuminated the face of a young boy, of the age of about 8 or so. The light revealed a smooth face, following up with red hair, cut short like all the other boys, which fell short of his blue eyes.  
  
The smile of the young boy widened, as the door behind the counter of the store creaked open and a beautiful woman stepped out. Her name was Aida Tsukio, and she was the only parent of the orphaned boy. She rushed out of the door, her light green kimono covering her slender body, with light brown hair framing a smooth, small face. Her hazel eyes met the young boy's as she picked him up.  
  
" Kenshin! Your home! " she whispered into the boy's ear as she set him down on a stool, near the counter. The boy squirmed slightly, before adjusting to his own preference and smiled, throwing his small arms around the woman's neck. He clenched her tighter, and pulled her down to him, hugging her close.  
  
" Hi mommy! " came the cheery voice from the lips of Kenshin. The young woman, of about 21, straightened up, and put on a fake deep voice, and mocked anger at him.  
  
" Kenshin Himura, it's way past your bedtime! Why weren't you home before? " she said, choking back a laugh as she looked into his young innocent face.  
  
" Mommy, your so funny! " was the response from Kenshin as he broke out laughing, his misty blue eyes more cheerful than ever, and Tsukio joined him: she loved to make him laugh. Possibly the most adorable boy lay sitting before her in the restaurant she owned. The counter, which the boy was sitting in front of, was polished brown wood, with an overhanging sign that read " Tsukio Palace: Japanese cuisine "  
  
The sight of the door opening, and the jingle of the overhead bell was the cause of the pause in Tsukio's laughter. She hesitated before letting her eyes wander to the entrance, where a tall man stood. His slender muscular body of about six foot caused him to seemingly tower, yet he had a false sense of gentleness in the voice, which he spoke in.  
  
" Hello there, missy. I have heard that this is the restaurant where the best Japanese food can be found. Along with a hot chick might I add? " He added with a slight smirk playing his soft lips. She shook her head, backing up against the counter, sweeping up a terrified Kenshin into her arms. She wanted the boy in safety before she dealt with this horrific man.  
  
He stepped further into the light, and revealed was a man with brown hair, a few bangs dangling in front of his eyes. He wore a jacket, the color of white also continuing down his pants, and to his bandaged ankles, and finally to his black shoes. A smirk was played onto his lips, as his muscles were revealed, and he looked at her.  
  
She didn't like the man's penetrating stare, as his eyes looked over her body, following every curve, large or small. He stepped forward, and licked his lips, and he held out a hand, causing Tsukio to jump back, her eyes wide with fear. The man saw her reaction, and lazily flashed a smile at her.  
  
" The name's Sagara.Sagara Sanosuke. " he said pulling back his right hand once realizing she wasn't going to take his. So a feisty one, eh? Much better. He slid his hands up the bar counter, as the girl retreated into the backroom. She placed kenshin on her bed, and whispered to him a single word.  
  
"Run."  
  
She slammed the door shut and locked it, and a saddened Kenshin began to bawl at the top of his lungs, slamming his fists repetitively on the door, to no avail. He went to the back of the room, and was about to run around to the front when he heard a click and the front door too, was locked. There was silence for a minute, before a loud scream, and the tearing of clothing.  
  
His eyes widened, wild scenes running through his head. [No not what you are thinking readers.XD] and suddenly, he imagined the man ripping off his clothing and hitting her with it. He shook his head, thinking that would hurt. [Hey he's a lil kid whatchya expect?] He looked around the room, and noticed a shield on the top of a shelf, as more screams filled the air.  
  
Almost at the point of tears, he pulled the shield down, and out fell a sword, which he had failed to notice. He picked it up, swayed for a moment under the heavy weight, and fell back down. He heard more tearing of clothing, and more screams, so he picked up the shield, which was also too heavy. He began crying when he looked at the shield, and there was a dagger slid into the back. He wrenched it out, and held it up. Finally, something he could hold.  
  
He slashed through the door, his eyes violet, and his voice somewhat pissed, as he jumped through the counter, and saw what he would have never expected on the ground. Sanosuke was on top of his half naked mother. Her kimono and bra lay torn and tattered along the sides, and all she had on was underwear. He growled, and lunged forward, barely giving Sanosuke enough time to draw out a weapon of his own: a bomb. He lunged to a side, as he landed on his feet.  
  
" Kid your too slow for the expert assassin, Sagara Sanosuke. " His laughter rumbled through the restaurant and suddenly, a large slash cut through his leg, blood gushing from his cut. The black blood slid to the floor, and he nearly collapsed but caught himself. He looked into the kid's eyes, and saw not violet, but the coldest and brightest shade of amber he had ever seen. He couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
" You bitch! "  
  
Kenshin gave a cold chuckle at Sanosuke's comment, but he rushed forward again, and was at Tsukio's side in a few mere seconds, before Sanosuke realized that he had no dagger. He looked down into his stomach, and there, embedded into those beautiful abs he had worked so hard on was a dagger. Growling, he lit the bomb and threw it at Kenshin and his mother, who was getting to her feet, with her hands over her chest. She ran to the backroom, while Kenshin followed behind her.  
  
The bomb exploded, causing the fire to brush Kenshin, as the explosion sent him backwards. He felt a hand clamp over his mouth, and his nostrils flared, begging for air. However, all he got was smoke, and he flailed and kicked, as Sanosuke pulled out the dagger, and showed Kenshin how shallow he had put the dagger, before sliding it across his cheek, in a vertical line, and then dropping the dagger, holding up a kicking Kenshin with his right hand, the muscles bulging.  
  
Blood running down his cheeks, Kenshin's eyes flared open, wondering where he would be going. His hard eyes softened as he fell into a deep slumber, Sanosuke still walking onwards through the whole night.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Kenshin awoke with a start, as his hard amber eyes revealed his cold heart. Visible from the mere glance, was the heart of a cold-hearted ruthless assassin. As he stood up, his blue kimono slid itself over his chest, which lay half visible. He walked outside, towards the porch, and let his feet slide into his sandals. He took a few steps, his hair raised high into a ponytail at the back of his head. His cross-shaped scar lay on his left cheek, and his face was sweaty.  
  
He had recently been having nightmares of what happened 20 years ago. He would never forget the cold look of Sanosuke, or the loving worried look on his mother's face, which he hadn't seen since. Ever since he was taken to Kyoto, he had changed so much, that he nearly forgotten his mother. He shook himself, and was angry with himself. He had let himself be shook up from a mere memory, a nightmare. How pathetic.  
  
He pulled out his katana, and flitted it around for a few seconds, before laughing, and re-sheathing it. The master of assassins, the ruthless killer, the infamous Battousai had been scared over a nightmare? He couldn't tell anyone, not even his Master, Hiko Seijuro.  
  
Exactly why he needed a master was unsure, for it was nothing new that Battousai had recently surpassed Hiko's level by improving on the Battou Juttsu with the Ku Zu Ryu San. This was the reason he was so feared, and called Battousai the Manslayer. He was feared among every soul that knew his name, and there was no one, well nearly no one, that could say his name with a shiver being brought forth.  
  
He crawled over to the window, and laid on the protruding sill, his eyes closing, racking his memory for a moment. At last he remembered the last bit of it, which he couldn't help but shiver at. He stood up, and pulled both his katanas down to his Gi, which he set the sakabatou katana and the regular katana in.  
  
He stepped to the doorway, and opened up the door, revealing the face of someone he had never hoped to see in his life. What surprised him most was how he hadn't change one bit, not at all. The same tall six-foot man, with brown hair with bangs dangling in his eyes, and white clothing stood before him, his hands in his pockets, and his head cocked back as he leaned against the doorway.  
  
This time, Kenshin was going to take revenge for what Sagara Sanosuke did twenty years ago.  
  
______________________________  
  
[A/N: Well, I couldn't think of what to do for the ending and suddenly it hit me. I know it seems sorta early in the story to do something like THIS, but trust me I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve * Notes he's wearing a t- shirt * any who adios for now. Remember, review!!]  
  
Press that button!! You can do it!!  
  
Just two minutes from your life, come on!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kuroi

[_[-Kuroi-]_]  
  
[A/N: Okay, well I think I'm just going to go ahead and post chapter two.. * nods * and now time for some questions. Okay.  
  
1. Do you want me to write lemon?  
  
2. How long/short do you guys want it?  
  
I'll think of more as they come.. So any who, onto the story! ]  
  
______________________________  
  
{This time, Kenshin was going to take revenge for what Sagara Sanosuke did twenty years ago.}  
  
The eyes of Sagara Sanosuke played over Kenshin, noting the definite change in muscular build. He had so much power, that he may even be a challenge for himself, the expert assassin, Sagara Sanosuke! He let a mere chuckle escape his lips and stepped forward towards Kenshin, fists balled.  
  
Kenshin shook his head coldly, and it may have been Sanosuke's imagination, but he saw Kenshin's eye colors changing constantly, and halted in his tracks. Sano met his eyes, and saw violet, flecked with amber. He wasn't so sure if the amber was his imagination or not, but he was hoping so. He had a cold look in his eyes, hard to read, but plain by the way he grit his teeth, and balled his fists.  
  
Sano's eyes wandered down to his waist, where two blades comfortable lay in his gi. Laughing aloud, he jumped in, knowing exactly what Kenshin would do. He would punch him in the side of the face, or try to slash at him with his blade. Well! He was the expert assassin and there was no way he would be hit.  
  
However, when Kenshin's glares faded from sight, it was obvious suddenly to Sano that he was kidding himself. How could twenty years later, he still be the best? Kenshin, with his god-like speed, appeared behind Sano instantly, his blade into his neck. Blood slid from his neck and Sano fell to the floor.  
  
" That's for raping my mother you sick bastard. " Kenshin's eyes looked at the cut and laughed lightly, running over the cross-shaped scar which he had received only the first cut from Sano. He had marked him.. that was for sure. He easy slid his blade into his sheath, but he swung the sheath around, and hit Sano with a loud crunch, in the shoulder, breaking it.  
  
" That's for kidnapping me.." As Sano cried out with pain, Kenshin let the smirk pass his lips, and suddenly, his eyes flecked amber once more before a second later, Sano had opened his eyes and saw before him the coldest and most evil gleam in anyone's eyes, as Kenshin picked him up, full amber eyes.  
  
" The Battousai will kill you for marking up his skin! " Sano was confused, not knowing who the hell this Battousai guy is. " Man, I really need to learn this stuff " he thought to himself worriedly.  
  
Battousai slid his fingers across Sano's cheek before pulling back his fist and slamming it forward. Well he WAS Zanza, and wasn't going to be taken so lightly. He flipped his head back, the fist grazing his cheek, and suddenly a large cut appeared there as a small dagger was revealed in Battousai's fist. " I woulda been dead! This guys a bitch! " He thought to himself. He laughed lightly, and took the dagger in his hand sliding it across the top of Sano's forehead, blood finding its way down his eyes, trickling. He blinked the blood from his eyes not sure why he had blood. He looked at Battousai's hand and knew why.  
  
He suddenly fell to his knees, and in Battousai's opinion, he was a bit too dramatic. He picked Sanosuke up by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into a wall. As he heard a loud snap, he was rather satisfied, and aimed a high blow to the older man's head. As another loud snap, whipping the air like a gunshot, could be heard as he connected with Sano's jaw.  
  
Sanosuke fell to the ground once more, and felt blood oozing quickly from his forehead. As Battousai seemed to recede slightly, he ripped off a piece of white cloth and tied it around his head, like a bandana. However, because of the blood rushing down his head, the bandana suddenly turned red, and it seemed Sano had renewed vigor.  
  
Sano rushed at Battousai, much to his surprise. He kicked Battousai in the shin with such a loud crunch that even Battousai had to flinch. However, he would take pain better than anyone else and as Sano punched in at Battousai's head, he merely brought up his sheath and drove it forward.  
  
Another loud crack broke the air, and Sano whimpered, a tear staining his cheek. He had been beaten up so bad, but it was his pride that was hurt. He was no good against the Battousai.. then again who was?  
  
Battousai had a few questions before Sano was going to die.and he wanted answers. Fast.  
  
" Tell me Sano, how did you manage to stay so young? "  
  
" Well. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
As Kenshin stopped flailing in his arms, Sano lightened up. He merely dragged the boy against the ground, on purpose, the rocks sliding in and out of his back, dirt and filth staining his brand new shirt.  
  
Sano headed into his home, which wasn't exactly the best of homes. Two girls popped out, and Sano sighed, and sat down on the sofa, both women rushing to give him a massage. Kenshin was still in his lap, so Sano pushed him aside, and let him sleep, curled up into a ball, on the other side of the sofa.  
  
" Megumi you can't give massages if your life depended on it! "  
  
" Oh yeah? Well! I'll show YOU who's better Yukishiro Tomoe! "  
  
" Oh that's it, IT'S on! "  
  
And the two of them began bickering in the back of the room. Sano, who was aggravated as it was, and didn't want to tell either of them that he had raped a girl and kidnapped the boy, merely sat there, headache worsening until..  
  
" WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! "  
  
Both Megumi and Tomoe turned to Sano and bowed their heads.  
  
" Gomen. "  
  
" Gomen Nasai. "  
  
" DON'T let it happen again. Understand? "  
  
However, while Sano had Megumi's full attention, he noticed that Tomoe had his eyes on Kenshin, and was eyeing him slightly interested, but making no further movement. Sano noticed this, and growled.  
  
" Tomoe what are you doing? "  
  
Tomoe blinked, confused. That boy.. who was he? " Hmm? Oh..nothing.." Her hands slid over the material of her kimono, slightly excited. That boy was so cute..sleeping there..content. She walked over to him, and stared at him bending down to his level.  
  
Suddenly the door busted open, and Sano and Megumi turned around in a flash, while policemen flooded the room. Sano cursed under his breath raising his fists. However they had them surrounded with guns. Tomoe was still entranced by the young boy, and kisses him on the cheek gently, turning around, and taking out the dagger from his hand.  
  
She suddenly whipped around as someone touched her shoulder, and her hand slid against Kenshin's face by accident. A horizontal cut appeared against his vertical one created a cross-shaped scar. She widened her eyes, seeing blood drip from Kenshin, and from seeing so many police officers. Megumi did what she was best known for. She was a slut.  
  
She walked up to an officer, and accidentally banged her hip against his, pushing him down into a chair, and spreading his legs before he had time to think. She put her hands on his thighs and sat down her legs on either side of his right. The officer's eyes lit up, but another officer aimed and shot him right in the head. The officer sat there dead.  
  
She looked around and walked to the officer that had shot the other, but he put up a hand and slapped her across the face. She staggered backwards and fell into the secure arms of Sanosuke. Smiling at her from above he told them it would be all right.  
  
Tomoe put her arms around Kenshin, and stood up, holding the boy close. She was confused with herself. She had a crush on someone 6 years younger than her? She was about 15, but looked so mature and very pretty. Her long hair stopped past her shoulder, and her beautiful eyes held her heart: it was visible.  
  
She lifted a hand up and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear carefully, before kissing Kenshin's bloody cheek. She held him close as the main officer spoke.  
  
" Today, at 10: 24 p.m., a man at this residence by the name of Sagara Sanosuke raped a woman, and kidnapped a young boy. He is to be frozen, along with all the other members in this house. The boy is to be freed. Will Sagara Sanosuke please step forward. "  
  
Sano's eyes widened and Megumi looked furious at Sano. {He raped someone?} Tomoe was pissed beyond words. She was swelling with anger, staring, rather glaring at Sano. He kidnapped this little boy?!  
  
" Instead of putting you to death, you will be experimented upon. We will freeze you for exactly 20 years, we will release you. If you live than it will be a success. If you fail, then you will die. You have no say in this matter.."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" ...and so that's how I managed to stay my age. Megumi and I are dating, while Tomoe is still looking for you. Funny that I should find you first.irony eh?" Although Sanosuke was speaking to Kenshin in a rather friendly tone, his fists were still twitching, as if still on guard.  
  
" Tomoe..where is she? " Kenshin looked at Sano, trying to keep a blank stare, but Sano noticed the interest in his eyes, as if relieved, and letting out a huge sigh. He chuckled lightly choking back an all-out laugh.  
  
" Right behind me." was the reply from Sano, as he sidestepped.  
  
There, standing in the thin doorway was a woman, younger than himself by about 5 years, who had dark black hair, nearly silky smooth, which surpassed her shoulder length. On her small-framed body was a white kimono, with red lining. Her hands were gently intertwined at the middle of her body between her legs as if being nervous and polite at the same moment. However, because she was in the doorway, he could not get a good look at her face.  
  
" Yukishiro Tomoe please step forward. "  
  
It was visible that she nodded and stepped through the doorway, the light from the window just a few feet from her shining brightly on her body, her face illuminated under the sunlight. Kenshin gasped as he saw her face. (Ugly? XP) She had small beetle-black eyes, which proved to be emotion even through the size. Her smooth nose led down to her thin lips, which were wet with red lipstick.  
  
" Kenshin.." She whispered and held back the urge to run to him and hug him. She wasn't sure but her feelings were so strong for him, even though she hadn't met him properly. It was like love at first sight.  
  
Kenshin was left breathless. She was more beautiful than any woman she had ever seen, and he had seen plenty of women. His eyes traveled over her body, his sharp amber eyes following every single curve of her body. He suddenly lusted for her body: he was confused however. The Battousai was not to love. That it was said, although it was not written anywhere, but those were his general rules.  
  
" They will merely get in your way.. I promise you Battousai " were the words of his master Seijuro Hiko. He shook his head, unable to resist the lust. He suddenly leapt forward and Tomoe understood perfectly: she felt the same way.  
  
Kenshin came down upon her lips hard, his lips pressing against hers, as he leapt at her. His arms found their way around her waist, and he pulled her closer, and she responded with a slight tug on her gi, her hands against his chest. She pulled him closer by his gi, which had ripped and she let a smile pass her lips finally opening her mouth to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin, who had been patiently waiting for her, let his tongue creep into her mouth, and he slid it against her gums gently, tasting her saliva.  
  
"Mmm.it tastes so good, " Kenshin thought. However, Sanosuke had been watching and he was sickened by it. He pushed Kenshin and Tomoe apart, and somewhere in the depths of Kenshin's throat emitted a loud growl. His eyes flashed the shade of amber, and this time didn't go back to violet.  
  
" Don't ever interrupt me again Sano. However I do owe you for introducing me to such a woman.." Kenshin thought for a moment but before he could say a thing, Sano spoke up.  
  
" We need a place to stay. "  
  
" Fine.I have one room other than my own. "  
  
" We need more! "  
  
" You and Megumi can sleep together and Tomoe with me. "  
  
" Can I trust you two together? "  
  
" Definitely not. "  
  
" Good then. "  
  
" Okay its settled. However, you're on your own for food. "  
  
" Thanks? "  
  
Kenshin growled softly, and walked into his room, his hands intertwining with Tomoe's. As they entered his room, he began where he left off pressing his lips against hers. She smirked and pulled away, teasing him.  
  
" Stop that! "  
  
" catch me darling. "  
  
And so Kenshin dove on her and she didn't move on purpose: they both fell onto the bed. Kenshin let his eyes slide over her, and he reached to her gently, pulling her into another one of his kisses. She pulled away again and smiled softly.  
  
" Stop.. please?"  
  
" okay "  
  
And much to Kenshin's surprise Tomoe pulled him onto her, and hugged him close, cuddling into his chest. She fell asleep within a few minutes, and Kenshin didn't move the whole day, until the next morning.  
  
________________________  
  
"Kaoru! You ate my last rice bowl! "  
  
"Yahiko, what are you gonna do? Cry? Oh sorry, Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
The boy continued running from a girl much senior to him. After a while they fell down hard onto the ground, and Yahiko scooted over to her. He laughed a bit.  
  
" Kaoru, ever since you broke up with.. what's his name again? Seijuro? "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" You really need a new guy sis.. don't think I don't hear you cry at night. Your loud snoring also keeps me awake "  
  
" Yahiko! Why you! "  
  
But he had already gotten up and started running.  
  
______________________________  
  
[A/N: Well how did you like that chapter? I just gave you a taste of Kaoru, and yes this is a Kaoru/Kenshin love fic. I just have quite a few obstacles ^-^' oki pokio until next time, Ciao! Don't forget to review! Bai! ]  
  
Just press that button come on!  
  
It wont hurt! It'll encourage me to write more!  
  
Aww come on!  
  
Just two minutes isn't going to hurt! Please? 


	3. Chapter 3: Kuroi

[_[-Kuroi-]_]  
  
Chapter three: Dark Death  
  
A/N: Sorry, haven't updated this in a while, truth be told and i sorta forgot. I know i dont have fans as of onw, but hey i can hope ^^;;  
  
Shinori: Reviewer's go after all these lemons these days...  
  
Kenshin & Kaoru: * blushing * We dont mind  
  
SHinori: Hentai...  
  
Kenshin: Hey man, you get a girl and you know what i mean ; ]  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN! * smack on the head with bokken *  
  
Kenshin: @.@  
  
_______________________  
  
The ghostly touch of a hand sprawled over his chest caused him to awake. He was about to sit up, but he realized a feminine body resting on his chest, hands gently soothing his chest. He quirked an eyebrow, and watched Tomoe sleeping, blankets wrapping her. He gently nudged her on the shoulder, and kissed her cheek. Her eyes flickered for a moment, before the long lashes met his eye level, drowsiness evident in her eyes.   
  
" Yes koi? "  
  
Battousai smirked, his amber eyes crawling over her body, his tongue running against his teeth. Oh how much he lusted. He shrugged it off, and stood up, as he heard a soft thump as Tomoe found herself hugging a pillow.   
  
" Koi, where are you going? "  
  
" I just realized the assassinations I have blatantly forgotten..."   
  
Tomoe whipped her head up, her long hair sliding over her shoulders, her eyes still showing tiredness.   
  
" What time is it? "  
  
When hearing no response, paced towards the curtained window. she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and smiled, wanting to feel the warm sun on her body. She let her hands slide over the silky curtains, before opening the window, and closing her eyes letting the sunshine splash her body   
  
However, it took a few seconds before she realized that there was no light. She quickly opened her eyes, and searched for the sun, but found a dark moon hovering overhead, gingerly hiding among the clouds. She gasped, as she whipped her head around at Battousai, who was leaning against the doorway, wazikashi and katana already in his hakama. He took one step before he heard a soft voice behind him, slightly irritated.   
  
" Battousai-san, it is merely two o'clock and you plan to go out? "   
  
Her soft eyes averted to the side, emptiness filling them, leaving tears to take the place of her emotions. Suddenly, she looked up at Battousai and glared.   
  
" Well, koi, who is it that you must assassina-..."  
  
" Kamiya-san. "  
  
" Isn't he that man who owns the Kamiya dojo, and has a child, who fares well in the art of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" Oh..."  
  
She trailed off ocne more, looking away again. She put her hand to her chest, and sighed sitting on the bed, her kimiono wrinkling against her legs. Battousai smiled, and exited the room silently. Once he was gone, Tomoe quickly turned around and noted the absence.   
  
" He's gone already? "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm guessing you gathered the required information? "  
  
" Hai, and continuing onwards sir. "  
  
" Very well. You are dismissed. "  
  
" Thank you sir..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt her hand bathed in a pool of warmth. Lifting it up, she sighed, her eyes still closed. She mumbled a bit in her sleep, as she rolled over.   
  
" Just five more minutes daddy...."  
  
However, she felt a sharp jolt on her arm, and growled, lifting up her head. Kaoru was not a person not be messed with in the morning. She opened her eyes quickly, and began shouting at the top of her lungs, as she noticed Yahiko prodding her arms, with wide eyes.   
  
" YAHIKO-CHAN! GET AWAY NOW! I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU! "  
  
She groped for her bokken, to smack him square int he eyes when she felt something else. Red. Blood. And her hand, as well as her kimono was bathed in it.  
  
For a minute, she thought she was dead, and cried out in fear. However, realizing that she still had all her limbs and body parts in tact, she looked up to see her father staring at her. She blinked, shocked.  
  
" Hi daddy, what are you doing up so late? It must be nearly three in the morning! Go to sle-" she cried out.   
  
However what she failed to notice was the man holding up Kamiya-san. The body fell to the floor limp, and only then did she notice four large gashes in his neck and upper back, as well as one horizontal onethat rested upon his side. Blood continued to spill from his lifeless body, his eyes black and empty. He was dead.   
  
" NANI?! "  
  
She scrambled to her feet, but felt a resistance, as Yahiko tugged at her sleeve once more. She turned around ready to shout at him, when she saw the terrified look in his eyes, and sighed. She nodded, and suddenly noticed he was pointing. She followed his finger through the air, and it led up to more red. Floating blood?   
  
She leaned closer, and suddenly realized that it was hair. She gasped, and fell back, tripping over her father's body, and landing with a loud thud on the ground, blood splashing up from her legs.   
  
There, standing with a smirk in his eyes, was the Battousai, the feared manslayer and assassin.   
  
____________________________  
  
Battousai gleamed down at the two children that lay scared out of their minds before his feet. One looked to be about 11, while the other about 17. They had witnessed his murder of their father, and he couldn't help but notice the young boy's constant twitching. As if receiving a jolt, Battousai realized the witnesses, and lashed out with his sword, in godlike speed.   
  
He hit the wall, just above the boy's shoulder, but a few seconds later, a rip in his shirt appeared, as blood drenched the small yet painful cut. He twitched, but Battousai continued on like he hadn't noticed.   
  
" Names. "  
  
" M-Myoujin Yahiko "  
  
" Odd, I was sure this was the Kamiya reidence. "  
  
" I-it is...b-but..."  
  
" Enough of this. You are going to die as of now. I only needed your name because i was rather interested, why a young boy would be grasping a dagger underneath his shirt, and expect a master assassin such as myself not to notice. "  
  
Yahiko gasped, and out from his inner shirt fell the dagger, as he stared ahead at Battousai, scared out of his mind. Battousai raised his sword, and Yahiko closed his eyes. He slashed down hard, and a loud crunching sound was heard. Yahiko fell over to the ground, and Kaoru's eyes widened, as she saw the blade slam into the wall beside her. Yahiko had merely fainted from fright.   
  
" And your name little girl? "  
  
Her fear suddenly turned into rage, as she stared ahead at the man who looked but a few years older than she.   
  
" I am not a little girl! And my name is Kamiya Kaoru! "  
  
" Ahh, so you are the son, well I guess daughter, of the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? " he asked ind a mocking voice.   
  
She whimpered in fear. However, she also felt rage rising through her. When she decided to compromise, she decided to raise her voice up, past the small voice she had been speaking in.   
  
" Please...Mr. Battousai sir, don't hurt us..."  
  
" And exactly how do you know who I am? "  
  
She smiled slyly, and decided to use the 'suck-up' skill. Then when he was off guard, she would take Yahiko's dagger and kill him. Her stomach lurched involuntarily at that thought.   
  
" Well, doesn't everyone know the famous Master assassin, Hiten Mitserugi Ryu specialist? I mean, come on, you've got skill, determination, and looks if you don't mind me saying so. Such a sexy body..."  
  
However, she didn't get to finish, because a hand had found its way to her cheek. Hard. She opened her eyes to the frightful amber eyes of Battousai, glaring her down, and she whimpered, crawling up against the wall, backing up completely.   
  
" Don't ever lose pride and resort to being a...slut....and only be able to try to butter me up, before trying to kill me. Either that or use your looks, you ugly bitch. It's been tried...and comparing your father to them, he got off well. "  
  
Battousai pointed to the elbow that was hanging limp at his side, because of a deep gash, that had cut through the bone.   
  
" It's not my style, to kill children, so you better keep this between you. I'm taking the little boy just to makme sure. If you squeal, he's dead. "  
  
Her eyes widened, but she quickly shot back, hoping to taunt him.   
  
" He doesn't mean anything to me. "  
  
" Then i will kill him now. "  
  
" Go ahead. "  
  
However, she was nervous. Would he really kill Yahiko? When she noticed Battousai taking out his wazikashi, she sighed and gave in.   
  
" Fine, i won't tell a soul. But how will i get my student back? "  
  
" In a month, I'll seek you out. You are not to leave this dojo. I will send you food and money. If anyone comes to this dojo, and i hear about it, you and Yahiko are both dead. understand? "  
  
" Yes Battousai-san..."  
  
With that, he turned on foot, and walked out of the dojo fading into the darkness, which enveloped him.   
  
She hoped Yahiko was alright. Feeling lonliness drown her like it had a year before, she got up heavily, and looked at her father sadly.   
  
" Father...."  
  
She fell to her knees, and wept.   
  
__________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorta boring yesh, but it will all fall together later. And it isn't kenshin's thing to kill, so thats why it happened.   
  
Dont get mad at me, i wouldnt put kaoru in there if kenshin wasnt meant to fall in love wiht her. OR wAS IT?! dun dun dunn...  
  
LoL, okay peace.  
  
Hit the button!  
  
Come on!   
  
Review1!  
  
Itll encourage me to write more!!  
  
Please? 


End file.
